Burst
by HeroInTraining
Summary: A young Skrull must go through special training and learn to be a human to complete the Secret Invasion. But the human she is assigned teaches her the value of all life. Now she must choose what she wants to do: help the humans or betray them. Rated for minor violence and drunk superheroes.
1. Higher Learning

**Burst**

Higher Learning

Another day in the life of Lyk'ra: awake to the sounds of newborn Yrl'ah, do my tasks, prepare for my entry at the Academy, meet my friends, and pray with Mama before going to sleep. You see, Papa joined the Imperial Army shortly before Yrl'ah was born. Several years ago he began attending classes, which were taught by Queen Veranke herself. Every night he would come home deathly quiet, claiming that one day he would be sent to a distant blue planet named Earth. Often times his dark green skin paled and his red eyes lost their usual liveliness. It worried us all greatly.

The eve of Papa's departure, he promised to see me off to the Academy. His promise rings false since my orientation is in a few days. Warriors volunteer, but once they do, no word is given informing their families of their whereabouts and health. So is the way of the Council.

"Lyk'ra sa Gila! This is no time to be recording your thoughts!" shouts Mama. "It is time to study. That can wait."

"Yes, Mama," I sigh, extending my arm to hide my scroll in its proper place. She leads me to our supper table, where my lessons are piled high. Yrl'ah plays at our feet.

Mama begins, "We have precious little time left to prepare you. So far you have mastered the basic skills of transformation. Now you must master animals and mathematics."

I immerse myself in the scrolls. Time passes quickly. Before long, it is time for supper. We eat in silence, staring at Papa's empty chair. Yrl'ah is too young to understand, but one day either she or I will join the Army's ranks. We finish, and after laying Yrl'ah in her cradle, I follow Mama to our small alter. Praying is how we spend the remainder of our evenings.

"Good night, Lyk'ra. He loves you," whispers Mama, gently kissing my forehead.

He loves you too," I whisper back. She exits the area, entering her space where normally Papa would occupy. Drowsiness takes over.

My last few days at home are spent studying and practicing. Today is my orientation. Though I am 16 years of age, certainly old enough to join the Army, nervousness creeps over me. _How will Mama cope if I am employed?_ Such thoughts seem cumbersome, but they are there. My only comfort is remembering that He loves me. He will protect our family and those who are fighting for Tarnax.

"Lyk'ra, it is time to dress," calls Mama.

Slowly I place the scroll in my chest. Mama leads me to out small closet and mirror. First she braids my long black hair and decorates my face with paint. Next she removes my nightdress and replaces it with new clothing. Strips of red fabric cross my otherwise bare midriff and spine. A long skirt is connected to the top piece by the fabric strips. Altogether, I look stunning.

"Daughter, you are beautiful," Mama murmurs in my ear. She spins me in a circle.

"We must leave now," I inform Mama. I lift Yrl'ah carefully, trying not to rumple the material, and walk out the door in the direction of the Academy. It looms in the distance. When the turrets of the main castle seem larger than they did when we departed, a high-pitched giggle startles me. I turn around and notice my closest friend Zkrl. "You startled me, Zkrl," I tell her.

"But Lyk'ra, today will be full of surprises," protests Zkrl. She wears the same basic style as my dress, but hers has glimmering jewels. Zkrl's family is wealthier than ours and her father works with the Priest of the Sciences. Just a glance displays her status. "Hello, Yrl'ah," she coos. "Is Lyk'ra treating you right?"

My baby sister laughs and reaches for the lines on Zkrl's chin. They are tinged black with paint. "She is just fine," I answer for her. "Is it a possibility that Ifg'ai will attend our classes?"

"Are you considering proposing your love for him?" teases Zkrl.

"Of course not. Do not be ridiculous. He is a close friend, nothing more. I am sure he is anxious to see us as well." We pause to let our parents catch up, then travel together to the central plaza. Since we are tardy, many citizens fill the square. Most emit high peals of laughter or shouts of anticipation. Every child of my generation is here, prepared to make their families proud.

Ifg'ai spots us and slowly weaves his way through the crowd. "Good morning," he greets us politely. Unlike the other boys, he wears an old battle suit I know used to belong to his father. It will be of use to him when he goes off to war.

"How are you, Ifg'ai?" A smile creeps over my face as I grasp him in a tight hug. It has been weeks since I last enjoyed his company, Yrl'ah and studying occupying me.

"We are barely making ends meet, but we continue to survive," responds the young warrior.

Before anybody can reply, Queen Veranke and several guards step onto a balcony connected to one of the turrets. "Hello, and welcome to the Skrull Academy of Tarnax. It is a pleasure to meet you all. My hope is that by the time you graduate, you will be ready to serve the Skrull Empire. These next few years will be the most important of your lives. I do not wish to bore you, so say your final farewells and begin the next step of your education. That is all."

The queen hurries back inside and we follow her orders. "Goodbye, Yrl'ah. Behave for Mama," I whisper. I force a smile on my face and wipe away her tears. She can tell I will not be coming home with her. Next I turn my attention to my mother. "Mama, I will miss you so," I say, struggling to hold back tears.

"As will I," she murmurs, stroking my hair. "My little Lyk'ra. You have grown up so fast. You must leave now. Go, daughter, join your friends."

Reluctantly I place Yrl'ah in Mama's arms. "Come, Zkrl and Ifg'ai. The Academy is waiting." I clutch my friend's hands and join the masses of young Skrulls making their way inside the castle. We separate when Ifg'ai leaves for the male dormitory. Zkrl and I claim a room with a view of expansive forests and the town. The main room has three sections, each with a bed, closet, chest, and nightstand. Paintings hang on the otherwise bare walls. A small bathroom is separated by a door.

"Pardon me, but I am in need of a room, and it appears you have available space. Do you mind allowing my presence?" a timid voice asks.

Zkrl spins around. "I know I do not mind. What says you, Lyk'ra?"

"I do not mind either. We are in need of a roommate. May you introduce yourself?"

The young female hesitantly steps inside the door. "My name is Ytt'ri Ithrium of Throe. My uncle is Kl'rt, codenamed the Super-Skrull."

Upon further examination, I discover that the newcomer wears an old yet spotless dress with pale green ribbons. Her black hair is curled on top of her head. Bright gold eyes are accented by deep red paint. She is dreadfully thin. "Your uncle is the Super-Skrull?" I question.

"Aye, he is. He will be attending the briefing tonight. And, I should add, I know not the topic."

Extending her arm and placing her slender fingers on Ytt'ri's shoulder, Zkrl states, "We care not about the briefing, only about our future friendship. Ytt'ri, claim your space. My name is Zkrl, and this is Lyk'ra."

"Pleasure to meet you," grins Ytt'ri.

She gladly accepts our invitation. We spend the rest of the day customizing our room and exploring the grounds. Exotic animals entertain us and offer berries and nuts. Other young Skrulls join us, playing games while our minds are free of stress. Laughter still floats through the air when we find the meeting hall. Immediately upon Queen Veranke's arrival, though, everyone falls silent. Her aura is commanding. Her royal status certainly assists her in enforcing the strict rules.

"Welcome one and all. I hope you acquainted yourselves with the grounds. Tomorrow is the day class begins. Learn much, and you may meet the Academy's expectations. Before I continue, notices will be sent to those who qualify. Special programs are forming to aid in the fulfillment of a prophecy. Any urgent inquiries can be given to General Kl'rt, but otherwise wait until the appointed dates. Now, those meeting with the Priest of the Sciences and the Priestess of the Mind at first light should listen…"

"What prophecy is she referencing?" questions Ytt'ri, not paying attention to the speech.

I answer, "It could be any number of options. Maybe the one that earned her a year on Skrullos as punishment."

"Perhaps. Do not forget about the prophecy that states the Kree will return and provoke us," adds Zkrl.

"Only time will tell," I whisper, standing. The briefing over, I rush ahead of the girls in search of Ifg'ai. Finally hunting him down, I chase after him. "Ifg'ai, do you have a moment?"

He slows. "For you, two."

"Do you have knowledge on any of the queen's words?"

"The prophecy is unknown, but I understand the special programs she mentioned. My father says highly trained warriors, not all from the Imperial Army, are being deployed to Earth to fulfill an ancient prophecy. This project requires a great number of able soldiers to complete. If any of your immediate relations have ever been an active fighter, they will force you to participate. So is the way of the Council."

There it is again. The Council. Everything, even if indirectly, leads back to the distinguished group of elderly Skrulls. "Many thanks, Ifg'ai. You've been very helpful." I hug him before returning to my chambers. Zkrl lies on her bed chatting with Ytt'ri, who sits on the floor. Both are clothed in nightgowns.

"Where were you?" both ask at in unison.

"Conversing with Ifg'ai," I answer, sitting on my mattress and removing my sandals. "I learned some valuable information about Queen Veranke's words."

"Tell us!" they demand.

Undressing myself, I wait until my body is covered before responding. "Students at the Academy who are related to warriors are going to be chosen for a special mission. The Council demands it. If his words are true, then I will be summoned as well."

Ytt'ri says, "Not only will I be trained, I will be expected to live up to my uncle's reputation."

Zkrl glances sympathetically at us both before speaking. "My family has always worked in the Sciences. D'Roge might me distantly related to me. If you two and Ifg'ai leave, how will I know your well-being? What if you were to perish?"

"Do not worry, we will have training. When the war is complete, we will return. Maybe not unharmed, but alive nonetheless." A guard stomps down the hallway, ordering us to stifle the lights and prepare for sleep. We snuff the oil lamps and slip beneath the covers. Sleep comes quickly.

At the break of dawn, I slowly awaken. Thin beams of sunlight slip through the heavy curtains. Zkrl snores away, her small green nose twitching. I remember the first time I stayed at her home overnight. She rivaled the sound of a cannon. Over time I have grown used to it. When she turns, she buries her face in the pillow, stifling the noise. My other friend is curled in a ball. Hearing my small cough over Zkrl, Ytt'ri turns her head towards me and smiles. I return it, and she resumes staring at particles of dust swirling in the sunshine. I pull the blanket over my head, daydreaming about my classes. _What might I gain? Surely our evolution from unique birds to the powerful shape-shifting Skrull. Most likely wars and royalty. Possibly transformation. Any number of things._

Finally, Zkrl suffocates herself and lifts her head. We say good morning, then take turns with our bathes. Then we dress in the uniforms provided: short skirts in a dark green slightly darker than our skin, green blouses with the rusty tint of our blood, and ribbons to tie back our hair. For me, this is an improvement, but Zkrl is degraded. We finish and leave for breakfast. Most of the seats are full, so we separate. I make small talk with the other boys at my table. We introduce ourselves and discuss our extremely different lifestyles. Out of the four boys, only De'Qince makes an impression. As the first bell of the day rings, we promise to contact each other.

My first class is religion. The room is decorated with scrolls depicting famous philosophers. Drawings of different gods scatter the walls. Empty desks all face the teachers'. "Excuse me?" At the sound of my voice a previously unnoticeable woman emerges from behind a door.

Her eyes are a bright red, her hair a deep black. Robes typically found in a covenant replace the standard uniform. "My first student of the year," she says. "Take a seat."

I sit near the front. As the others finish breakfast, they enter the room. When all the desks are full, the teacher instructs us to stand. We sit in alphabetical order, so I am near the center.

"My name is Mistress Fle. It is my duty over the next few months to expose you to the religions of Tarnax. Beginning with the nearby villages, we will progress around the planet, coming in a full circle. Does anybody hail from Enzit?"

Only I and two others raise their hands.

"Alright. Stand and introduce yourselves."

Before I can open my mouth, a lean boy answers, "Xri ci Ronon. My father is the butcher."

Then the girl who resembles him speaks. "Ala ci Ronon."

Hmm. The ci Ronon twins. Maybe we can become friends. Mama never allowed me near the butchers'; she thought they would encourage bad habits. Here, there are no mothers or fathers. "Lyk'ra sa Gila," I say before sitting. "My mother is an esteemed midwife."

"Excellent. Now, to begin today's lesson…" she teaches us basic customs.

I already understand most of her words. Mama is extremely religious. Every night she sets aside a few moments for praying. At the end of the allotted time, we gather the scrolls and quills she gave us.

"Remember, for those of you who believe, He loves you!" Mistress Fle calls out as we rush out of the room.

Over the course of the day, my mind is filled with new knowledge. Leaving my final class, scrolls piled high in my arms, I bump into Ala. She angrily pushes me aside. "Ala, I will not pretend to understand what your parents taught you, but your actions indicate you hold a grudge."

"Your father is the source. Old war crimes. That is all I am permitted to say."

Interesting. I puzzle over her words as I climb the staircase towards my room. The beds are made and the bathroom restocked. A hand-woven basket rests on my bed. A fancier one must belong to Zkrl and poor Ytt'ri has nothing. I discover that the basket contains clothing, a pin given to me the eve of Papa's departure, a picture drawn by Yrl'ah, my favorite stories, and a message from Mama. It reads:

_Dear Lyk'ra,_

_I understand it has only been a day, but I already miss you. The house is silent without Yrl'ah's cries of joy when you play with her. Be sure to study well and put forth much effort. Whatever you wish to do, stay strong. Make sure Zkrl and any new friends you make behave. The next two years will be informational. Do not waste it. Go, my little warrior, and make your mother proud._

_He loves you!_

_Mama _

Suppressing a grin, I place the scrolls aside and put the clothes in my closet. With some adhesive, I keep Yrl'ah's drawing above my bed. I place the pin on my nightstand. The stories belong in my chest. Since we have several hours remaining before dinner, I head for the entryway. Sitting next to a flickering fire is De'Qince. His gaze switches from the dancing flames to my face when he hears my footsteps.

"Greetings, Lyk'ra. Would you care to join me?"

"I would be delighted." I loop my arm through his. We stroll through the garden formally, but when we reach the outskirts, we shift so only our hands touch. A little while later, he grows weary of the silence.

"Where do you come from?" he questions.

Taken aback by his abrupt query, I wait a few seconds before answering. "Enzit, the village just beyond these boundaries. And you?"

"Sawka. It is near the ocean. We deal with fish. Perhaps you have visited?"

"Aye, it is truly a wonderful place. My mother brought me along after birthing my sister."

He quiets, and we walk in silence, strolling through the trees. Then he speaks again. ""Your mother is a midwife, but what is your father?"

Instantly the smile on my face disappears. An audible sigh escapes my lips. "He…is on Earth. I do not know if he is alive and well. It has been over a year with no contact. Every night I pray to no avail." Maybe I should explain.

The night was cold with a brisk wind. Yrl'ah had finally finished crying and slept soundly in her crib. I lay underneath my blankets reading by candlelight. Mama and Papa sat at the table, discussing Papa's training. Though they were whispering, I could still hear them. They mentioned King Dorrek, D'Roge, Queen Veranke, and whether Yrl'ah or I would be his heir. Their conversation carried on late into the night. When I awoke the following morning, Papa was feeding Yrl'ah. Since it was the Holy Day, and therefore no work, I dressed in hunter's garb. I ate some remnants of the meal from the night before and left with Papa. In the woods, he helped improve my skills with knives and spears. We were successful, returning home with many animals.

At sundown, someone rapped on the door. Upon opening it, a warrior Skrull informed us that Papa was needed. At first he refused, knowing that being deployed to Earth is a death sentence, but the officer was persistent. With tears in his eyes, Papa clutched Yrl'ah to his chest. Then he embraced Mama and kissed her. Finally he grasped me tightly. The visiting Skrull yanked him out the door, and we have not heard of him since.

De'Qince is emotionless, at least by demeanor. To take my mind off this depressing topic, he asks, "What is your favorite memory with him?"

I pause for a moment. Then I smile. "When I was very young, we came across a _salamma_, a half-breed, in the woods. It was part _warto_ and part _felefa_. We captured and kept it. I was delighted."

Once again De'Qince takes a moment to think. "Lyk'ra, wait here for a moment."

I obey and lean against a tree trunk. Hordes of creatures fly overhead, migrating someplace warm for the winter. They chirp out lovely sounds. A _dera_ bolts past. All of a sudden, a strange animal trots out of the bushes. Transparent skin exposes veins and muscles. Fluffy pale yellow fur hardly covers the internal body parts. A long, plump snout twists in the air. "Oh, De'Qince, you shouldn't have," I giggle. "You are an exact replica."

He snorts, galloping around me. Then he turns his head to the sun sinking into the horizon.

"You are correct. We should leave now." I transform into an animal and bolt to the castle.


	2. Lessons Learned

Lessons Learned

The next several weeks consist of attending classes all day and studying all night. When I begin to feel more comfortable at the Academy, a strange note arrives. _How strange,_ I think as I retrieve the note from underneath the door. It has only been three weeks since my arrival. I sit on a wicker chair, about to open it.

Click. Ytt'ri's entry startles me. "Did you receive a notice too, Lyk'ra?" she asks, leaving the door open.

"Aye, Ytt'ri. I am to report to the meeting hall after supper tonight for a briefing. Something about special training. Is yours the same?"

She nods. She opens her mouth to speak, but the clock tower bell rings, signaling supper. We join the masses in the hallway. Tonight I sit with Ifg'ai. He also received a note. We discuss the matter until we finish. Then we travel to the meeting hall, where they separate males and females.

All the whispering stops when the queen and Kl'rt appear onstage. "You are most likely wondering why you are here," begins Queen Veranke. "To get to the point, we will give you specific training before sending you to Earth. Tomorrow, everything changes. An Earthling will be assigned to you. Over the next month, classes will take place for you to fully understand you're human. At the close of that time period, you will fully become your person and off to Earth with you."

"This is not something to take lightly," adds General Kl'rt. "The slightest mistake can lead to detection, and therefore death. If any of you ungrateful lot prove yourselves unworthy, you will be discharged. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well. Off to bed!" orders Veranke. She remains onstage while we file out.

I am still attempting to decipher the queen's words when I bump into Zkrl. "We are being deployed to Earth," I say grimly. Both Ytt'ri and I try our best to answer her queries. She is shocked by the news. When this semester closes, Zkrl will begin classes with the Science Council. She will assist with experiments and studies.

Lucky is the perfect word for this situation. Zkrl does not have to risk her life fighting to fulfill a prophecy. Zkrl will not be a pawn in a much larger game. For that is what we are. Pawns. Queen Veranke orders us to fight, so fight we must. Whether you believe it or not, there is no denying the truth. The Council may preach different, but we do not choose our destinies. God does not choose our destinies. The Council does. For we are nothing more than pawns.

Chirp! I stir and groan. _Is it morning already?_ I think groggily. Sleepily I bury myself in the blankets. Perhaps if I treat this morning as I would any other, it will return to normal. Suddenly I tumble off the mattress, limbs flailing. Sticking my eyes out, I spot Zkrl giggling next to my nightstand. "Why?"

"Because you stayed asleep. Wear this and meet Ifg'ai for breakfast." She tosses a gown on my bed and leaves the room.

Hurriedly I dress. With little time to eat, I instead ignore the dining hall and locate the spot Ifg'ai said I should meet him. He is there as promised.

"Good morning, Lyk'ra. _Muoy_?" He offers me a _muoy_, still steaming and fresh out of the ovens.

"Thank you." Gratefully I take the _muoy_ and bite into it. The _cohc_ melts in my mouth. "Do you have any idea who the humans we will be assigned are?"

"Nay," he replies, shaking his head. "They can range from gender to appearance to abilities. It could be anything."

When we reach the assigned room, different from all the rest, we register. I stand with the females while Ifg'ai with the males. Nobody speaks. The tension in the room is understandable but unbearable. My thoughts are most likely similar to the others. _What if we are discovered before the time is right? Will my human be powerful? Intelligent? Cunning? Mischievous? Any worthwhile character traits? Or will they be a disgrace? _We are about to find out.

Queen Veranke stands next to a circular machine connected to other monitors. "When I announce your name, step forward. Wait patiently until I give further orders. First we have Ni'Fln Alanca as Black Bolt." A holographic image of a powerfully built male appears. Then she names others with names like Revolutionary, Cobalt Man, Mar-Vell, Contessa de Fontaine, Ms. Marvel, Daredevil, and Thor Girl. "Marvel Girl…Dancecraze…Invisible Woman…De'Qince la Evlaa as Hawkeye…" Then she calls Ifg'ai. "You shall be Razorback."

Ifg'ai masks a scowl. This Razorback looks weak, scrawny even. In a fight, he would not last long. Ifg'ai is not the only one upset with his Earthling. One young girl who was only able to enter the Academy because of her intelligence was given Sydney von Haarlem. Translator, as she is often called, can speak all of Earth's languages fluently as well as to animals. Like Razorback, her skills do not carry into fighting. Several Skrulls later Ytt'ri is summoned.

"Ytt'ri Ithrium shall be Pinkie."

She walks forward. The woman is deadly looking with thick limbs; most of her bulk comes from pure muscle. Ytt'ri should be proud that she stands a chance. Compared to others, Pinkie is as powerful as the Super-Skrull.

Before long I am called. "Lyk'ra sa Gila. Burst is your hero."

While walking towards my fellow warriors, I glance at the young woman standing on the circle. She is stocky, big-boned, and short.

For the rest of the announcements, my mind wanders. I try to picture what Burst is like. _Is she a member of a team? Does she prefer to work alone? Is she an accomplished individual? Does she have a family of her own?_ Those are just a sample. Finally Veranke concludes the list and ushers us to an empty corridor. _What is she doing?_ Then she hands out scrolls with schedules on them. "What are these?" I whisper to Ni'Fln.

"Our classes," answers Ni'Fln. "We are separated by the human's religion, customs, occupations, and so on."

"Thank you." Before long I am caught up in the crowd heading towards the Lutheran room. Our instructor is none other than Mistress Fle. She introduces us all to Earth's religions. My next few classes are culture, geography, and technology. Technology is the only class we shall have all month, since there is so much to learn and is always changing. This month shall be interesting.

o8o

_Dear Mama,_

_All is well. Ordinary classes are finished; now everything revolves around Earth preparation. Who knew how advanced Earth is compared to Tarnax? My human's name is Burst; I do not know much about her. Ifg'ai was assigned Razorback, Ytt'ri is Pinkie, and De'Qince is Hawkeye. Zkrl will monitor us while training with the Priest of the Sciences. If the opportunity arises, I shall visit before I am deployed. Either way, tell Yrl'ah I miss her and will see her soon. The same for you, of course._

_He loves us all!_

_Lyk'ra_

I do not know why I added the section dealing with my visit. I have changed, and not for the better. All of my closest friends complain about me being more human than Skrull. Ifg'ai takes my relationship with De'Qince as a personal insult. Zkrl goes so far as to ignore me completely. Ytt'ri understands my actions but sides against me. No matter what I do to indicate otherwise, someone is always frustrated with me. On the contrary, Xri and Ala ci Ronon have become friendlier the more adept I am with foreign material. This situation, however perplexing, must be resolved sooner rather than later. If any of us were to die on Earth, the matter left unfixed, I would detest it.

This afternoon, when the break is over, it will be time to learn everything about Burst. Or, as the humans say, every nitty-gritty detail. Every feature and distinct quality must be flawless. General Kl'rt has already made that fact crystal clear. Obey or die, a statement he lives by. How can Ytt'ri stand being related to him? I must remember to ask if our friendship is mended.

I peek at my tablemates; they are leaving. It is time to depart. I close the scrolls with my thoughts and my letter to Mama. While on my way to the Science Cathedral I pass a bird. Shifting my head to match the birds, I communicate with him. He takes the letter and flies in the direction of Enzit. Without further delay I enter the Cathedral. Skrulls bustle about doing their tasks. Veranke rushes in, escorting a fellow comrade out and me in. She has had trainees every day to instruct. I am but one of many.

"Welcome to the world of Science, Miss sa Gila. The Priestess of the Mind will be joining us shortly. For now, scrutinize every inch of her body." Veranke points at a large container before exiting the room.

The compartment holds a young woman of about 30. _Is this Burst?_ I think in disgust. If I am correct, I will be dead within the week. The woman is nothing like the image displayed during the assignments. Instead of being big-boned and stocky, she is unhealthily thin and malnourished. It is like they treat her worse than the _hias_. A tube inserted in her mouth holds her upright. Large, dark letters identify her as Nikki Storm. Underneath, in English, I make out the words limitless, unique, and untested. Does this mean she is some special untested specimen? The memo will not make sense unless the whole message is translated.

As for her appearance, I can see why they targeted her. Even unconscious and in a weakened state, Burst radiates power. Perhaps I should now address her as Nikki, since in a matter of days I will no longer be Lyk'ra sa Gila. I will be Nikki Storm. The woman who is as big a mystery to me as quantum physics are to Yrl'ah.

Anyway, Nikki's frame is gaunt; most of her bones are clearly visible. Her blonde hair lost almost all pigment, so it seems white. Bright green strands add some color, but not much. A nearby clipboard tells me her eyes are a bright pine tree green. It blends with her deathly pale skin but clashes with her brightly colored outfit. Red fabric going vertically down her face hides her closed eyes. She wears a deep brown top with a light pink insignia. Incomplete gloves, which only have a strand on the side of her arm, are blood red. They are connected by more thin strands. Purple pants cover her legs. Leaf green boots with bright orange laces cover her calves and feet. Some of her midriff is exposed. If she were better taken care of, she could be deemed attractive.

"She's a beaut, isn't she?" asks Veranke.

The English surprises me. To avoid further discrimination from my friends, I try to speak in Skrull as much as possible. "Indeed. But why does she seem uncared for?"

"Nikki has been with us for a long time," she explains.

Veranke is testing my English. I should know more, but according to the library, English is the hardest language to learn.

"We have little time. The most important details must be covered, so her personality comes first. Though she masks it, Burst is quite motherly. Courageous, simple, and a bit childish all describe her. One more thing to keep in mind: Burst suffers from an Earth disease called Tourettes Syndrome.

Tourettes is a disease that causes speech impediments and/or subconscious obsessive habits. Burst always suffered from it, but it became worse after she was granted powers."

"Interesting." Veranke gives me a tour of the Cathedral as she covers every minute detail of Nikki Storm. I discover that her past is unusual, even by human standards. She was hit by radiation by a villain and therefore received abilities. Also, she is married to a hero named Dante Storm. She is active, enjoys practical thinking, things like that.

Time goes by quickly. Before long, I am being ushered out of the Cathedral and someone new is replacing me. My mind is spinning with new information. How can I remember it all when the time comes? It is simply too much. Certainly my performance will not be flawless. I will fail the Empire.


	3. Desertion

Desertion

The rest of the month goes by quickly. My relationships with Ifg'ai, Zkrl, Ytt'ri, and De'Qince slowly improve. They must realize that it is all simply practice. There is still some resentment that may be permanent, but that I can handle. As long as we are on speaking terms. Xri and Ala remain acquaintances. I try not to become too close to anybody else, since there will be deaths. And I am willing to bet a whole _dera_ Ifg'ai will be one of them. Razorback does not seem like the type to fight in the front lines. Ytt'ri and I have a high chance. De'Qince might if he watches out for himself.

"Lights out, miss." A guard sticks his head through the door.

"Aye," I whisper. Zkrl and Ytt'ri are already asleep. Blowing the candle out, I put my scroll away. The prospect of fully becoming a human in a matter of hours is enough to keep me awake. So by the time light peeks through the curtains, I am freshly cleansed and dressed. At breakfast, farewells are heard everywhere. Though only a small percentage is due today, we treat it like everyone is leaving. Us warriors may never see our friends and family again. When the first bell chimes, we depart and go into an unused classroom. They call us out one by one. Ytt'ri and I sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. Our other friends stayed with us until they no longer could. Every time a name is called we hug the Skrull or simply give a wave. I hug Ytt'ri when she is named. After about an hour, my name is shouted. I shuffle to the door after a few hugs.

"Goodbye, Lyk'ra!"

The voices are the last thing I hear. The room I am escorted to is completely silent aside from a slight hum. A woman removes my clothes and undoes my hair. Then I stand on a circle. Those standing on the outskirts start chanting. Somehow I understand it is time to transform. I do so, abandoning my former body. Taking a deep breath, I let my green skin turn pink. My black locks become white and green. My body arches, stretching out to match Burst's height. The transformation complete, I stare at my new body. Then comes disgust, followed by panic. _Why did I agree to this? _I try to run, but I only make it to the edge of the circle. An arm sticks out and shortly after I am knocked unconscious.


	4. New Body, New Life

New Body, New Life

_Nikki, wake up. Come back to us._

_Wha? Whoizit? _

_Nikki, it's me, Jean. Marvel Girl, one of the X-Men. Remember? We're in some sort of ship. No idea where. I'm going to release you now…_

The shackles that bind my hands open. I jump to the ground and promptly fall on my face.

_Follow my voice. We are in the command center._

My hands twitch like there's no tomorrow, but I try to control my feet so I can walk. Easier said than done. The hallways are littered with small green bodies. _Did we step into War of the Worlds?_ Then I find the others. "H-h-hey g-guys. Je-ean, I-I-I-rene." Stupid stutter. I haven't taken the special meds Iron Man gave me for my Tourettes in who knows how long, so I stutter. And twitch. And occasionally spaz. To save myself the effort, I just nod at the others. The others being Pinkie and Dancecraze. Jean and Irene had the good sense to keep their shackles on. At least Pinkie seems content, seeing she could probably break them if she wanted to. Even Dancecraze, whose violent tendencies often override common sense, probably doesn't want to fight us right now.

"Mrs. Storm, do you know how to fly this?" Irene asks from the pilot's seat.

"N-no, but how-w har-rd could it b-be?" _Thanks, S.H.I.E.L.D., for that aircraft training. Never know when it will come in handy,_ I think. Ever since I got my powers, S.H.I.E.L.D. insisted I receive all sorts of training. I can't say I blame them. With all the young, inexperienced heroes running around the planet, A.K.A. time bombs, it's good to have some with training. Like me or my husband, Dante. We all know what happens when teenagers with powers decide to go on a hayday. I grab the controls and get a feel for them. Well, as best I can with alien technology. _What species has this advanced stuff? Kree, maybe?_

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Dancecraze spits. She glares at me from her spot next to the wall, held telekinetically in place by Jean. She's trying to get out. It's not working so well. Every twitch sends her flatter against the wall.

"N-nop-pe. Defi-nitael-ly not t-the Milk-k-ky Way. I'm gu-guessi-ing a wh-whole other galax-x-xy." _Is this it?_ I flip a switch and the ship stops moving. _I guess not._ I flip another switch and we enter warp speed. _It's a start. Now for autopilot._ Finding none, I sit in the chair and fly it manually. We dip and dive, anything but going in a straight line.

Irene plops on the floor. "What happened back there? The last thing I remember is exploding some aliens."

"Daredevil brought me in," Pinkie adds. "The battle was quite enjoyable. He put up an admirable fight."

Jean shakes her head at the martial artist's words. Then she pats Dynamite's shoulder, careful not to touch her skin. "I only remember some pain. Somehow they found a way to contain the Phoenix Force. From what I've gathered we were once held hostage. But we were moved to this place. Then I woke up, took down some aliens, and woke you guys. Nikki was the hardest; her mind is so well protected. Why we're together, I have no idea."

"Thank God Mrs. Storm is here. I don't think Grace and Patricia have any experience with this stuff."

Patricia opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "L-look!" Earth is clearly visible. Jean holds the ship together for our entry into the atmosphere. I steer the ship the best I can, but we execute a couple loop-de-loops and corkscrews. Civilians stare up at us. I don't need my heightened senses to see that they're shocked to see us. Or an alien ship crashing through the air right above their heads. Honestly, you never know with New Yorkers. We tumble into Central Park, barrel-rolling a few times before coming to a rest at the base of a hill. While I managed to hold on to the controls, the others tumbled around, finally coming to a halt pressed against the walls and floor. I unstick myself from the windshield and blast a hole in the floor, which is now the roof. I blast myself into the air. I don't make it very far and face plant onto the grass. _What is it with me and face planting?_ "I-is everybody-dy oka-ay?" I shout over a clap of thunder. Oh, God, not now. Don't send a thunderstorm now. Don't.

A huge sheet of metal flies off, followed by Pinkie's boot. "You think a rough landing is enough to take me out? Have you ever fought me before?"

"Not you, idiot. Dynamite," Jean says, pointing to a mini explosion.

Irene emerges with a gash across her forehead. "Really, I'm fine," she objects, trying to stem the blood flow with her fingers. They turn red.

However, she lets me make a few stitches to close the cut. I keep my hand just above her forehead and walk beside her. We head towards the city right as it begins to pour. _Great,_ I think. _On top of everything, it's raining. Perfect timing._ We make slow progress through the streets. Finally Jean comes up with the brilliant idea of contacting Professor X. None of us dare to use our powers the way we usually do, but a telepathic message should be no problem. To stay as dry as possible, we huddle together under a thin awning. Not long after the X-Wing appears. It hovers above the empty street. Cyclops jumps out and hugs Jean tightly.

"My God, you all look terrible," he frets, finally looking at us. "Back at the Mansion we can fix you up." He leads us towards the warm, dry X-Wing. In the safety of the jet, Scott gestures for us to sit. Pinkie and Dancecraze are kept in place by Dazzler.

"You look like little demon boy on a hangover. What crap did you finish?" Ali asks.

Grace answers simply, "Aliens."

Dazzler lets out a long string of curses. I cover Irene's ears. She doesn't need to hear these words ever. Dynamite plops in a chair, myself following suit. She shivers; I place my other arm around her shoulders. A thin second skin forms around my arm, protecting me from her explosive skin. Fat water droplets patter against the windows. Thunder shakes the buildings. Lightning lights up the streets. A short 25 minutes later, we arrive at the X-Mansion. In some room far from the entrance we huddle next to the fire. It feels so nice. "W-wher-re's Char-rles?" I wonder.

Just as Scott says, "He's busy at the moment," a voice in my head answers, _I will be ready in a moment. Thank you for opening up your mind to me. For the time being I will control your speech._

_Thanks, Charles,_ I reply mentally. "How long were we gone?" I ask aloud.

Storm responds, "About two and a half months."

"With no contact whatsoever," adds Cyclops. "It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth. Some people gave up, but others never stopped searching. And missing."

Awkward silence follows. Scott comforts Jean, I comfort Dynamite, and Pinkie sits there looking melancholy. No man loves her and her family was killed by Baron Zemo years ago. Dancecraze begs for and is finally granted a phone call to her twin sister Baton. If only Dante would call. The worry and stress he must be feeling all this time…it must be unbearable. Surely he hasn't told Jade.

Charles' voice can be heard in the hallway. He's talking with another man. They pause to open the door and I eagerly look up to see if it's Dante. I'm wrong. It's just Wolverine. Head drooping, I resume staring out the window at the storm. Irene struggles to get warm by the fire. Taking pity on her, I pull her over to me. It has to be hard on such a young girl. She's only 13. I'm 31. I have seen many things in my life. Some I'm proud of, some I'm not. Nasty, beautiful, they're all the same. Whether I like it or not has no merit. That's how we stay for the remainder of the evening. In the morning I grab a muffin and head to the library. All day and all night I research what happened using the many books and the Internet. Eventually I find a book about alien species known to humans. There's a race called the Chitauri. There's a good possibility that they are our kidnappers. Their descriptions match what I saw to a dime. Green-skinned, gold or red eyed, shape-shifters. It all makes perfect sense. But still. Aliens? Aren't they supposed to be the stuff of science fiction? Then again, look at what happened to me. Radiation poisoning taken to a whole new level.

o8o

Soft morning light peeks in through the curtains. I was nodding off; my head drooped over my book. After breakfast Charles dismisses us. Patricia and Grace catch a ride with their respective teams. I worry about Irene, since walking isn't the fastest or safest mode of transportation, but Veronica offers to take her home. Veronica's nice enough, about 16 and a real festive spirit. I'm listening in on a class when I hear familiar footsteps. "Dante!" I cry, rushing into his arms once he opens the door.

My husband is too shocked to speak. He just strokes my hair. I hug him so hard he gasps for air. "Easy there," he sputters. "Don't want to strangle the new superhero. That would really put a curb in my career."

"What are you talking about?" I question, looking up at him.

"Long story. Might be best to save it for later. Let's just get you home."

Now my worries are almost completely gone. Once I check up on Jade I'll be good. I let him lead me to his motorcycle and he drives me home. The cool wind and fresh air perks me up.

"Home sweet home," Dante says, steering me towards a door in a modest apartment complex. "I rented it a couple weeks after you…left. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have taken us in, but I figured Jade could use some familiarity. We all could."

Toys litter the living/dining room floor. Kid-friendly food pours out of the cabinets in the small kitchen. Handmade drawings cover the walls. CDs and DVDs are stacked in a glass cabinet. _Is that supposed to be me?_ I walk up to a nearby picture. A crudely drawn face with green hair and eyes stares out, a huge cartoon smile taking up a lot of space. Others of me with and without a mask, Dante in standard uniform, and an unknown hero are included. Signs of a child living here are obvious.

Dante gently leads me into a bedroom with two double beds and not much else. "First off: a shower and some food."

There's a full length mirror in the bathroom. I look absolutely frightful. Pale, lifeless skin clings to fully visible bones. White hair hangs limply in two messy braids. Baggy clothes sags. Dark bags under steely eyes stand out. Exhausted green eyes peer out of deepened sockets. Lips pull back in an almost permanent grimace.

"Alrightie. I'll wash your costume. Get in there." Dante pulls off the rest of my costume and steers me into the shower.

Hot water encases me like a cocoon. It feels so good. By the time the hot water runs out, I'm so tired I barely have enough time to put on a robe and take my pills. I stumble over to a bed and pass out, again on my face.

o8o

"What the heck is going on?" I exclaim. A white, bushy-haired woman and a deeply tanned teenager with a black pixie cut laugh manically in unison. People scream in terror as they bolt from the scene. The police are nowhere to be seen. Those less fortunate are thrown into the sea or strangled to death by plants. The plant wielder must be some alternate version of Plantress, a powerful middle-aged mutant who spends her time as an unsuspecting florist. The other chic is new, but not totally unfamiliar. _Where did I see her before?_

"Come, my precious Nikki," Plantress croons. "There are some nice pearls I'd like down at Gustefus."

The way this Nikki (why does it have to be my name) character looks at Plantress makes me sick. It's like motherly affection. Gross. "Coming, Angelica!"

Citizens recover from the attack. The ones hiding out in stores check to see if the coast is clear. People swim to shore, some dragging dead bodies. They grumble and assess the damage. At last the cops show up. Before I can follow the villainous duo I wake up. My husband reads with a book light next to me. "Good morning," I say, feeling well rested.

"You know, the bed seems emptier without you. When you were gone every night was spent alone or curled up with Jade. Everything's better now. Even if you could pass for dead for two days. No offense, but you still look terrible."

"Ca-an I help i-it? You t-try beati-ing up some al-alie-iens someti-ime."

Hurriedly I toss on some sweats and a T-Shirt from my limited wardrobe. Food has to come first, then Jade. Taking Dante's motorcycle to the nearest 24 hour buffet, I have a feast. All I remember having while captured was some mush and water. Not very nourishing. After eating my fill, I return home and change back into costume. I sit on the couch to wait for Dante to change. It takes much longer than what I remember. "What's taking so long?" I call.

"Just making sure everything is perfect." Several seconds later he emerges wearing a strange suit of armor. "You like?"

Most of it is glistening gold; a face mask looks like something Black Knight would wear. A bright red cape flaps gently around his legs. All in all, he looks like one of the knights of old. "Are yo-you sure it's Da-an-nte under there? Or is i-it King Ar-th-thur?" I tease.

Rolling his eyes, having lifted up his mask, Dante pulls me into his arms. We fly out a convenient back window. "They call me Prodigy," he explains, holding me closer.

"So that's what the-ey call you. It fits." I lift up his mask and kiss him long and hard. Only when we reach S.H.I.E.L.D. does he pull away. I look up in confusion.

"For privacy," he answers when I ask why he keeps his mask down. "Not everybody here knows what happens elsewhere. Jealousy's the reason why. Some time ago some guy heard about radiation tests. He went on a killing spree. Murdered tons of the department. That's why I make you keep your mask on. Don't you remember me telling you that?"

"No?" I raise my voice to make it sound like a question. _Should I?_ Self-consciously I touch my face. _Just keep walking._

"Hey, Agent Storm! Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Agent…" I glance at his nametag. "Rosetta. This is Prodigy. Is General Fury in the control center?"

"Yep. Nice seeing you!"

"And you as we-well." We head for the control center. The place is bustling with activity. Amid all the hustle and bustle, Nick Fury stands barking orders into a phone. "Excuse me? General Fury?"

He looks up from a computer monitor. "Ah, Burst, Prodigy, come with me." Fury leads us to a side room containing only a bed. "So, Nikki, care to tell me where you've been the past three months?"

"Well…" I remove my mask and rub my eyes. Dante lifts his helmet. His gorgeous blue eyes urge me on. So much for burying those memories. "Dante and I were making the r-rou-oun-ds when one of the criminals turned int-to some creature and kidnapped me. At the time, I was investigating some of the su-super-hu-hu-m-man disappearances. I think they were also taken. I also think I solved the mys-ys-tery."

"Oh, did you? Our best detectives couldn't do a thing."

"It was the Chitauri, Nick. They're planning something. I don't know what, but it's big."

Nick lets out a low whistle. It's not every day you get to surprise Nick Fury. Then he bursts out laughing. "I don't know what they put you on up there, but there's no way it's the Chitauri. We haven't dealt with them since World War II. How'd you get back, then?"

"I got back on prisoner transport. Marvel Girl, Pinkie, Dynamite, and Dancecraze were with me. They he-helped. While I was in captivity, I think they had me hooked up to a brain am-amplif-fi-ie-er. You know, something that amps up your brain wa-aves so they can be picked up by an outside force. With that, I was sorta able to tell why they were do-oing what they did. Like Freedom Fighter…"

"Like what freedom fighter?"

"Nothing. Just a dream I had."

Nick looks like he's going to laugh some more, perhaps send me off for testing, but Dante comes to my rescue. "Sorry, Nick, but Nikki is tired. We planned on picking up our daughter before leaving, so we'll be on our way."

_Daughter?_ I think as Fury personally escorts us to the elevator. Dante takes the lead towards a mini child-care center as I ask, "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do," he says with a smile. "Why do you think I married you? Now wait out here, I want to surprise her."

While he makes arrangements with the attendant, I putz around the waiting room. I stop next to an ad on the wall. _Huh. They have a daycare program for agents? That's new._ I skim the ad. Suddenly an excited squeal interrupts my focus.

"Mommy!"

Dante sets the little girl on her feet. She races towards me. So this is Jade. Something feels off. Reunions should be happier, but I have to force the excited smile on my face. Bending down on one knee, I grasp her in a tight hug. "How's my little gi-girl?" This isn't right. Jade. My daughter. The child I supposedly bore, nursed, and raised. She certainly bears a strong resemblance to me.

Green tinted ashy blonde hair frames her naïve face. The looks she inherited from her father end there. She has my green eyes and a slight twitch. Pale skin with a slight green tint barely noticeable is exactly like mine. "Mommy, I missed you," she whispers, beginning to cry while lifting her thumb to my mouth.

There is no need for words. She cries into my chest, I stroke her hair. We stay like that as I stand up to leave. Before long we're back at the apartment. Dante's words earlier make perfect sense now. Familiarity makes a person feel at ease, especially someone like Jade. When I was barely able to take care of myself I moved out, flitting from team to team, and boyfriend's house to boyfriend's house, only settling down when I met Dante. Even then I never had a permanent residence.

Jade eats lunch while I dress for a run. At first I start out by going around the block, but I end up at the Triskilion. _Wasn't I just here? Funny, how that works._ Well, at least now I don't have to see Fury. I get over my surprise and enter. Already, a huge Christmas tree is set up in the lobby. On the upper floors I find the team: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Wasp, Black Widow, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye. The team that got me started. Well, Iron Man did the saving, but Cap, Thor, and Wasp accepted me. Giant-Man, not so much, but his story is even more tragic. Let's just say it ends with him literally beaten down to size.

The Ultimates in general are happy to see me. Something clicks between me and Hawkeye. Like it sometimes did when I flirted with the guys in high school. After some idle chit-chat, I leave with a promise to attend their huge annual superhero Christmas party. I jog back to the apartment only to find Dante in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform ready to leave and Jade happily playing with some toy trucks. _You know what?_ I decide. _The world got by for three months without Burst. They can survive another afternoon. Right now, my daughter needs me most._


	5. Coming Home

Coming Home

Nothing majorly important happens between my visit to the Triskilion and Christmas. We buy a tree and make a big deal out of decorating it. The first snowfall of the season. Growing relationships with Hawkeye and Spider-Woman. Visits to Rykers to check up on certain villains. People like Pinkie. Even Razorback. People I never before had an interest in.

On Christmas day, Jade rushes to the paper chain, popcorn covered tree to open presents. She's happy with her gifts: dolls, coloring books, toy vehicles, dress up clothing, things like that. Most of which were purchased by Dante. Jade is even happier when I say we can go to the sledding hill later. Dante gives me a beautiful necklace made of glittering diamonds; from Jade some pressed flowers. With cinnamon rolls in the oven, I put on a coat to take out the trash. I'm almost at the dumpster out back when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I discover its Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman. "Jess! What are you doing out he-here? You know you're welcome in the apartment any t-t-time," I say.

She totally ignores my words. One arm wraps around mine and won't let go. I've always known she could hold her own against Captain America, but sweet Jesus, is she strong. Impossible to break. Her other hand hovers over my mouth, ready to clamp down should I scream. Not like I will, not unless I really can't fight on my own. And that almost never happens. No matter how much I struggle she doesn't let go. "What's wr-wro-ong, Jess? Why are you acting so we-eird?"

Once again ignoring my words, she says, "You are not Nikki Storm. You are not Burst. You are Lyk'ra sa Gila. A Skrull warrior from the planet Tarnax. A warrior sent to Earth to help me, your Queen. Do you understand?"

I still scream, despite the waiting hand. Struggle to get away, despite the arm of steel around my waist. Try to focus on the sounds of the neighbor's conversations instead of Jess'. Stare at icicles hanging off the roof. Anything but listening to the woman I thought was Jessica Drew.

"Repeat after me. My name is Lyk'ra sa Gila."

"My name is Lyk'ra sa Gila."

"I am a Skrull warrior."

"I am a Skrull warrior."

"It is my duty to serve the queen."

"It is my duty to serve the queen."

My mindless answers give way to realization. Memories flood back. I remember! The day Yrl'ah was born. Meeting Zkrl. Ifg'ai. Joining and training at the Academy of Tarnax. Meeting Ytt'ri. De'Qince. Earth preparation. Learning Burst inside and out. Saying goodbye for the last time. They end there. Now my sudden interest in Hawkeye, Razorback, Pinkie, and the others makes sense. They are also Skrulls. "M-m-my Que-e-en," I gasp, the stress bringing out my already bad stutter.

"Good, you remember. Thankfully, since there are precious few capable of this job. Most are dimwitted and hardly fit to masquerade as a human. Anyway, at the end of the holiday the Ultimates and members of several other teams will hear about a rogue faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They will travel to the place the humans call the Savage Land. I want you to go with. When they ask, say yes. When they arrive, get in. Refusal is considered treason and is punishable by death. Do not say anything to your pretended mate and child. While there, dispose of as many heroes as you can. The more the better. Disguise yourself until the most opportune moment. Are you capable of this feat?"

"Yes, My Queen." What choice do I have other than yes? "I-is my husb-band include-ed? Da-Da-Dante?"

"He's not your husband, Lyk'ra. Remember that." With that she flies away.

I stand in shock shivering in the cold. This is probably the biggest surprise of my life. Bigger than Papa leaving, bigger than finding out I could have children after being hit by radiation. Rather, Nikki finding out she could have children. _Ugh. I'm so confused!_ Though I can probably stand out here for several more hours, I hear Dante telling Jade he's coming to collect me. He opens the door as I reach for the doorknob.

"It's awfully cold to be out here in your pajamas. Everything okay?" he asks.

"Ye-yeah. Just helping out a fam-fam-family." They don't need to know now. Or ever. If I've lied this long, I can lie another couple days. Hopefully the heroes show up soon. Inside we eat breakfast. Then we watch some movie classics, eat lunch, and take Jade to Central Park, which has a nice-sized sledding hill nearby. Dante finds some of his buddies, so he goes off with them. The afternoon thankfully stays uneventful, with some motherly chatter as the exception. _It seems like Jade has made a new friend,_ I comment to myself. I smile fondly when she waves at me. Nothing else matters but the well-being of others. This is the kind of thinking the world needs to stay at peace. Same with the Chitauri.

The next few days go by with minimal crime-fighting. The attempts that make it through are obvious; their hearts aren't in them. Even crooks must take a holiday breather. But that also means more time to mull over Veranke's words. I really don't know how much longer I can act normally. I really have come to care about humans. So much so I sneak subtle clues to those I believe haven't been replaced. As long as they're in a position to do something about it. Not enough to get caught, but enough to prevent some deaths.

On New Year's Eve I literally count the minutes until I can drown my worries in alcohol. When the time comes we hop on Dante's motorcycle and head for the Triskilion. Jade plays with the Barton kids and any others that showed while the adults party. "So, how's it like being the wife of a superhero with three kids?" I ask Laura Barton, wife of Hawkeye.

"Like you wouldn't know," she answers, taking a sip of her martini. Then she looks up and sees that it's me talking to her. "Oops! I thought you were someone else. Sorry. Anyway, it's a pain in the neck. Never knowing if he will come home, facing the prospect of raising three kids on my own. You know it pays, but there are just as many cons. Being helpless, defenseless, unable to do anything if the time comes. Then there's the kids becoming heroes. That's why you have it made. You can defend yourself while Dante's out being Prodigy or Agent Storm or whatever. And your child is more than likely to inherit powers."

"Think twice the next time you curse not having special abilities. It's not what it's cracked up to be. Plus having a three-year-old can be just as big a pain. Don't even get me started on babysitting. Be thankful for what you have."

"Whatever you say, Nikki."

We engage in safe conversation for a bit, then move on to others. Iron Man is drunk within 20 minutes. We expected nothing less. The rest of us take a little more time. When we start to get crazy Bella Davis, the 17-year-old daughter of Doorman and Jo Starline, leads the children to a room away from the party. By away, I mean the lobby. That way we're free to do whatever we want. As the clock ticks closer and closer to midnight, power usage starts to happen. Someone turns down the music so we can hear the countdown on Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve. Ryan Seacrest starts it off, then switches to all the different concerts. Music celebrities shown across the world. "Happy 2012!" we hear him shout before we have our own toasts. Music is cranked even louder. Nobody makes it long though, and we pass out wherever we can find a spot. Alcohol tends to do that to people.

Slowly I wake up. My eyes refuse to open until I roll onto something warm. It turns out to be Screamer. Gently sliding my body off Jenny's, I move to a folding chair. _Way to start the New Year, Nikki,_ I think. _Getting drunk as hell and suffering the worst hangover in history. Good job._

Those who can try to clean up, but whoever has to later has their work cut out for them. The place is trashed. After I collect my family I take us home, driving slowly and keeping a dome around us for protection. Dante is even more totaled than I am. A little girl is more alert than I am; Jade prevents several accidents. Dante and I spend the rest of the day sleeping off our hangovers. Luckily Jade can feed herself and go to the bathroom on her own. I have such a pounding headache I forget to warn the replaced about the Savage Land. So it's a big surprise when a small plane touches down at the Helicarrier a couple days later. It's an even bigger surprise when they want me to join them. But I do, being careful to avoid Spider-Woman. No need to give away our status. Treason is frowned upon everywhere.

"Are we there yet?" Spider-Man whines in a way that reminds you of that one Ice Cube movie.

A deafening roar shakes the plane. "Does that answer your question?" says Everglade sarcastically.

Luke Cage leads the aircraft in a hidden glade. Before we can step ten feet away from the glen a T-Rex stomps towards us. Wolverine calls on several others to climb with his to its head. I keep busy sending blasts at its feet and trying to keep its mouth shut with duct tape. That doesn't work too well. Up top the others are having more luck. In minutes the dinosaur is on its back, bleeding heavily. I don't know what they did, but it worked. They climb down brushing leaves and twigs off their costumes. Everglade makes undergrowth grow over the body, effectively hiding it from view. My only question is who would travel this far into the jungle to see it.

Now that that's taken care of. Wolverine and I lead the group, him sniffing and me focusing on sounds of humanity. Eventually we find the camp Queen Veranke mentioned. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Savage Land citizens work away, whether it be ordering or shoveling. I'm about to bring the roof down when Cap stops me. "Come on, Steve. We're ten times stronger than them," I complain.

"No, Nikki. We'll split into teams. Half will cause a distraction; the other half will free the people. Got it?"

With a departing funny comment from Spider-Man, we head to our stations. I head a small group comprised of several heroes and natives. I silently take out a guard that almost catches me. He doesn't even realize what hit him. The natives run away in fear. If only they spoke English. Then I could explain I'm only trying to help them. Oh well.

I silently take down more agents and set the natives free. This is almost too easy. Most of the agents require nothing more than a sneak attack, what with their attention being diverted by the distraction team. According to the Queen, all these people are Skrulls. They're not very well trained. The Academy must have sent them out without teaching them much more than English. Several times they act in a way that is anything but human. They must have thought one of our limiting factors had gotten too large. I chain a couple agents together with a rope, waiting for somebody to finish them off. Blue Moon does the job. She pauses; in that time she is shot. Her girlish scream pierces the air. "Bethany!" I shout back. I wasn't completely certain about this girl, but her light skin doesn't turn green. _Whew, she's human._ "Hang on," I tell her. Quickly I place my hands over the wound and concentrate. Slowly the bleeding stops. "Try to stay out of the way."

"Okay." Bethany scurries off to protect the fleeing natives.

_Catastrophe avoided. _I make sure citizens escape. They try to thank me in their native tongue, but I use sign language and my powers to explain they have to go. By the time my team is done, all resistance is gone. I go to join them, but sounds of an aircraft crashing echoes through the jungle. The sound grows louder, then disappears. "I don't know about you, but I think we should check that out," I call to Cap. He is surrounded by unconscious bodies.

"Way ahead of you." He points to several heroes heading towards the crash site.

I run to join them. A smoking ship spews sparks. Flames dance across the metal surface. The doors open. Heroes long thought missing pour out. Those just entering the clearing do a double-take. Their friends and family have been missing for God knows how long, and here they are, alive and only semi beat up for the most part. At the very least they can walk on their own.

The rest of it goes up in flames. Right before it blows a woman supporting an older man emerges. The woman is deathly pale, thin to the point of looking anorexic, and twitching to the point she's barely able to walk. She tries to talk, but all that comes out is stutters. _It can't be! I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so very dead._

The woman is Burst.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Skrulls: a group of shape-shifting aliens whose throne world is Tarnax. Their new ruler, Queen Veranke, believed a certain prophecy to be true. It stated that a distant blue planet named Earth would one day be theirs. Veranke spoke out against Dorrek, the king at that time, and said the ancient prophecy was true. He sent her to the barren former throne world Skrullos, where she battled to stay alive. Eventually she was rescued and became Queen. She used the incoming students at the Academy for soldiers, training them. These students included the friends Lyk'ra, Zkrl, Ifg'ai, and Ytt'ri.

Burst, the Nikki Storm of this reality, was granted powers through a tragic accident. While working at a fast-food joint, her first job, in New York, a superhero battle began. Not one of the workers noticed until a loud boom shook the windows. Despite her co-workers warnings, Nikki went outside to investigate. Tearing down the street were the Avengers Mockingbird and Wonder Man. Radioactive Man soon followed. They fought the evil Chinese man, but the Avengers seemed to be losing. Noticing a nearby discarded plastic chair, Nikki threw it at him, distracting the villain. Then she bolted back to the restaurant.

The battle continued. As a final attempt to destroy the heroes, Radioactive Man fired a blast of highly deadly radiation. Wonder Man dodged, but the restaurant was hit instead. Within seconds, everybody in the building perished. Everybody, that is, except for one.

Miraculously, Nikki survived. When specially trained hazardous waste removal workers came to clear away the wreckage, they found the body of a teenager, convulsing under an acid-soaked ceiling tile. Her body was badly mutated, but she was alive. Before they could transport the poor girl, she jumped up and bolted from the site. Barely making it a mile away, she collapsed in an alley.

She awoke to the beeps and hums of hospital machinery. It turned out the teenage Spider-Man found her and, not knowing what to do, brought her to the Triskelion. Tony Stark saved her life. Discovering that she now had strange and unusual powers, she was about to run off and resume her normal life. Wanting to keep tabs on the potential young hero, Tony convinced her to stay at SHIELD Headquarters until she fully recovered.

There she learned about her new abilities with the help of Nick Fury and the Ultimates. With the new training, she decided to don a costume and join the Ultimates. However, when they started to break apart, she went off on her own. Moving from state to state and country to country, she flirted with every hot guy she came across. Finally she met someone who held her heart. They married.

For years, Nikki jumped between teams. The Ultimates, the X-Men, SHIELD, and Alpha Flight all let her call their place home. She always returned to fighting crime solo though.

One day, the couple was going about their daily routine, which consisted of fighting crime most of the time, when Nikki was cornered in an empty shop. Not knowing what the villain was, since he showed green skin and gold eyes, she tried to trap him and take him to a scientist. Before she could do anything, the creature attacked her and knocked her unconscious, taking her away to the designated location. Nikki has not been heard from in months and is presumed dead.

Her husband at first thought she was simply following a lead. He gave her a few days, but when she did not contact him, he grew worried. Not knowing what to do, he contacted every team she had ever fought with, hoping she was alive. Maybe, he reasoned, she was injured and could not inform him of her whereabouts. To no prevail, he finally started a search on his own. No villain held her hostage, and the last time she was seen was their fight against the terrorists. Of course, she had been featured in the news. A popular public figure like Nikki who disappeared was bound to be noticed after a few days. It was believed that she had been either abducted or killed by the terrorists.

After weeks of searching endlessly, he finally gave up the search. Unable to move on, he busied himself with work, trying to keep his mind off his missing wife. To this day he hopes, perhaps in vain, that Nikki will return home safe and sound.

Though the discovery of the ship in the Savage Land was a hoax, it still rattled the heroes greatly. Their friends, families, all of them had been gone for months. To think they were simply held hostage by hostile aliens was almost too much to comprehend.

Backing up in time, many months ago, the Skrulls began putting their plan into action. Earth was needed to fulfill an ancient prophecy, and they knew it would be easy to take. They planned the "Secret Invasion" to completely defeat the heroes. With the heroes present, it would be near impossible, but with them gone, their chances would raise. Veranke understood this. She knew what would have to be done. With that in mind, she began utilizing the students at the Academy of Tarnax as soldiers. Soon enough they were ready to be sent to Earth.

Lyk'ra sa Gila was one of the last Skrulls forced to join the attack. At first she had no idea what she was doing. Nobody did. Not until the first briefing did they know what they were doing. Lyk'ra never wanted anything to do with Earth. Unwillingly she transformed permanently into Nikki Storm. During her limited time on the blue planet she realized the threat the Skrulls presented. Betraying her own race, Lyk'ra let the replaced have a general idea what was happening. Her betrayal will be met with severe punishment.

What of her friends? Their fates have yet to be revealed.


End file.
